Comunhão
by Lotte Dot
Summary: "As pessoas deveriam se casar por amor, não por conveniência." Slash. Spoilers para o ep. 3.06, "The Changeling".


Depois da despedida de Elena, demorou muito mais do que Arthur havia esperado até enfim conseguir ficar sozinho novamente. Tinha sido ingênuo ao achar que seu pai deixaria uma afronta como aquela passar em brancas nuvens. O sermão e os gritos que ouvira pelas últimas duas horas certamente o trouxeram à realidade dos fatos.

Quando finalmente conseguiu deixar os aposentos de seu pai, tinha a sensação de que algo o sufocava. Com a respiração pesada, atravessou o corredor a passos apressados, suas passadas ecoando nas paredes de pedra. Por uma das janelas, notou que o sol já desaparecia no horizonte, e as tochas ao longo dos corredores já começavam a ser acesas pelos servos.

'_Vocês são todos loucos. As pessoas deveriam se casar por amor, não por conveniência._'

Arthur arrancou a coroa de sua cabeça com brutalidade, inspirando longamente, mas o ar parecia não ser suficiente para preencher os pulmões. Passou a mão livre pelo rosto e pelos cabelos, tentando afastar a vertigem que começava a tomá-lo. Ouviu passos leves, indicando que alguém – provavelmente uma serva – se aproximava.

"Arthur?" Gwen.

Sentindo a respiração falhar, Arthur seguiu em frente, ignorando-a. Teria de se desculpar depois, mas simplesmente não estava em condições de lidar com alguém àquela altura.

"Arthur! Você está—?"

'_Não estamos falando só da sua felicidade, Arthur, mas da segurança de Camelot!_'

"Agora não, Gwen, _por favor_", Arthur se forçou a falar sobre o ombro, sem interromper o seu percurso.

Descendo as escadas, teve de parar por alguns instantes e se apoiar na parede, sentindo o peito queimar e a visão ficar turva.

'_Amor não tem nada a ver com isso._'

Um grunhido ininteligível deixou sua garganta ao chegar ao corredor em que ficava seu quarto. Quando finalmente alcançou a porta, sua respiração estava arfante e podia sentir o suor escorrer em sua testa.

'_Você tem uma escolha_.'

As portas se fecharam atrás de si com um estrondo, mas Arthur não estava prestando atenção. Atirou a coroa desajeitadamente sobre a mesa mais próxima e arrancou a capa cerimonial com violência, deixando-a cair no chão. Só então se apoiou sobre a mesa, seu corpo se curvando e os nós dos dedos ficando brancos com a força com que segurava as beiradas de madeira enquanto tossia.

"Sabe… você deveria ter mais cuidado." Ao ouvi-lo, Arthur imediatamente se virou. "Sou eu quem vai ter que lavar essa capa."

Merlin estava sentado em uma das beiradas de sua cama, os pés bem juntos e as mãos repousando sobre o colo, em uma posição rígida. Havia uma falsa leveza nas palavras que não se transmitia para a forma como ele estava ligeiramente curvado para frente, a cabeça baixa. Ele parecia exausto.

Respirando fundo – e só ali ele percebeu que o ar parecia finalmente alcançar seus pulmões –, Arthur não hesitou em se aproximar, parando em frente ao criado com apenas três passadas. Merlin, contudo, não reagiu à aproximação, continuando a encarar as próprias mãos. Completamente imóvel – o que já era suficiente para indicar que algo estava errado.

Desde que o conhecera, Merlin era uma constância de movimentos e sons.

Arthur finalmente o ouviu ofegar quando o príncipe se ajoelhou à sua frente e, em silêncio, começou a lenta tarefa de retirar as botas surradas que ele usava.

"_Arthur?_", veio o sussurro confuso.

O príncipe o ignorou, continuando o que fazia. Retirou as meias logo em seguida – _ele vai precisar de novas para o inverno_ –, até finalmente alcançar os pés pálidos. Quando Arthur correu suas mãos sobre a pele aquecida, os dedos de Merlin se curvaram para dentro, como uma concha tentando se proteger.

Suas mãos subiram lentamente, sob a barra rasgada da calça, até parar nos tornozelos. Deixou que os polegares roçassem sobre a pele fina, sentindo os ossos frágeis. Em momento algum, Arthur ergueu o rosto, mantendo os olhos fixos no que fazia. Passou algum tempo exatamente naquela posição, acariciando o pequeno trecho de pele que seus dedos podiam alcançar sob o tecido da calça.

Apenas percebeu que tremia quando as mãos de Merlin tocaram seus ombros, enquanto ele chamava pelo seu nome novamente. Arthur se recusou a erguer os olhos. Ignorando a leve dor que começava a irradiar-se de seus joelhos, o loiro se inclinou para frente e enterrou o rosto contra os joelhos do criado, o tecido áspero da roupa roçando sua pele. Podia sentir o leve cheiro de grama e madeira velha, que sempre associara a Merlin.

'_As pessoas deveriam se casar por amor, não por conveniência._'

"Arthur, _Arthur_", Merlin repetia seu nome como um mantra, sussurrando em seu ouvido, e o príncipe podia sentir a respiração quente dele contra a sua pele e as mãos em seu cabelo, acariciando-o lentamente. Podia sentir o corpo dele curvado sobre o seu, como se quisesse protegê-lo de alguma coisa.

Quando as mãos longas e pálidas repousaram em seus ombros novamente, Arthur ergueu as suas e as entrelaçou com as de Merlin, que as apertou com força.

'_Você tem uma escolha_.'

"Arthur, _por favor_…", Merlin soava quase desesperado.

Inspirando longamente, o príncipe se afastou o suficiente apenas para trazer as mãos do criado de encontro aos seus lábios. Ajoelhado no chão frio, despido de todos os acessórios cerimoniais e com mãos firmes, ainda que leves tremores se espalhassem pelo resto de seu corpo, Arthur beijou o dedo anelar esquerdo de Merlin.

'_Por amor, não por conveniência._'

Arthur ouviu a respiração dele falhar. Pela primeira vez, ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, e encontrou olhos azuis ligeiramente arregalados e marejados, lábios comprimidos como se para evitar que qualquer som saísse. Vendo a expressão quase incrédula de Merlin, Arthur sentiu algo dentro de si se contrair e afrouxar logo em seguida, e havia lágrimas em seu rosto, por mais que quisesse evitá-las. Quando finalmente murmurou suas primeiras palavras, elas atravessaram o nó em sua garganta com dificuldade.

"Deveria ser você." A expressão de Merlin pareceu ruir, e então ele também estava chorando. "Me desculpe, _me desculpe_… por favor, me desculpe…"

Não soube quantas vezes repetiu aquelas palavras, apenas registrou os movimentos de Merlin. Ele balançava a cabeça negativamente, querendo ignorar os pedidos de desculpas, e então estava beijando seu rosto, sua testa, seus cabelos, suas pálpebras, bochechas e, finalmente, seus lábios. Beijos curtos, entremeados por palavras sussurradas de conforto quase incompreensíveis.

Ainda ajoelhado, Arthur se ergueu o suficiente para alcançar a barra da túnica de Merlin, apenas interrompendo o beijo para despi-lo. Atirando a vestimenta para longe, seus braços o envolveram pela cintura e o trouxeram mais para perto. Os braços de Merlin igualmente se fecharam ao redor de seu pescoço. Com certa facilidade, o príncipe enfim se levantou do chão de pedra e deitou-se na cama, sem nunca se separar do servo.

'_Você tem uma escolha._'

Já deitados, Merlin ajudou-o a tirar a própria túnica e as botas, e então o abraçou novamente, a respiração quente contra o ombro de Arthur, que retribuiu o gesto com a mesma intensidade. O príncipe inspirou mais uma vez o cheiro amadeirado tão característico e fechou os olhos, enterrando uma das mãos nos cabelos escuros.

Quando os últimos sinais de luz já haviam desaparecido do céu e Merlin dormia, o rosto apoiado no ombro de Arthur e os braços ainda o envolvendo, o loiro permaneceu acordado, os olhos já habituados ao escuro velando o sono do companheiro. Seus dedos corriam lentamente pelas costas pálidas, subindo e descendo de forma cadenciada.

Tomando cuidado para não movê-lo, Arthur alcançou cegamente as cobertas e ajustou-as sobre Merlin, protegendo-o da brisa fria que começava a invadir o quarto. Eventualmente, teria de se levantar para acender a lareira, mas, por ora, aquilo seria suficiente.

Arthur roçou a ponta do polegar sobre o lábio inferior de Merlin, que se remexeu na cama e se aproximou mais dele, mas não acordou.

O príncipe sorriu.

Ele acabara de fazer uma escolha.

* * *

_You gave me all  
__You gave me all you had and now I am home.  
_(Sia)


End file.
